


Norman and Jeffrey are yours my prince

by Kurerufox



Series: The vampires' abductees [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, RPF, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Norman Reedus and Jeffrey Dean Morgan never arrive on the set of The Walking Dead...They get abducted before.---... my muse has left me for this story.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Norman Reedus, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/Original Character(s)
Series: The vampires' abductees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617610
Kudos: 5





	1. Motel parkings can be dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey and Norman get abducted

That morning Norman left for work a bit earlier because the weather was nice and he wanted to make a detour to enjoy riding his bike before his usual busy day. He had called Jeffrey to meet and ride with him and was on his way to meet him at a motel's parking.

When he arrived he saw Jeffrey's bike parked but not his friend, he supposed he had gone to take a piss behind a bush or something and decided to wait by his bike. He parked, took his helmet off and took his phone out to check for messages. Shortly after a frail woman hailed him from the motel's parking:

"Excuse me sir? Could I bother you for a minute? I've hurt my back and can't carry my bag out of my van, it's just too heavy, could you help me please?"

Norman looked up from his phone, the woman was pale and thin, looking desperate and the parking was empty so he replied:

"Yeah sure, no problem!" And walked towards her.

"Thank you so much, it's right there in my van, the room is that one."

She pointed at a black van before pointing at a motel room just opposite said van. Norman nodded and followed her to the van, she opened the sliding door and pointed inside:

"It's that bag."

Norman nodded again got closer to the van and looked, to his surprise there was no bag but... Jeffrey who was lying unconscious on the van's floor.

"What the fuck?"

Before he could turn around the frail woman had stuck what felt like a needle in his neck and he just had time to look at her in shock before he felt his body go limp. She pushed him and he fell backwards into the van, next to Jeffrey and passed out as she leaned over him.

When Jeffrey came to he was still in the black van and it was moving, his hands were tied but not his feet, as he moved to try and sit, he noticed a body next to him, it was Norman. Jeffrey made a face, he had counted on the fact that Norman would notice his disappearance, but if he was here too, the chances of anyone noticing they were gone any time soon were small. Maybe someone would find their bikes? He heard something move behind him and turned around, the frail woman was looking at him silently but that's not was scared him, what did were her eyes : they were glowing in a sort of orange-ish colour, and that was definitely not a cinema prop, he was close enough to be sure of it. He felt a shiver run down his spine but managed to ask:

"What do you want from us? Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head to the side and stood silent, watching him with what Jeffrey could have called a predatory look, then she said:

"You shouldn't be awake. Lie down and shut up or I'll have to hurt you."

Jeffrey did not ask anything else, his survival instincts were on full alert, something was emanating from her that was definitely off, something violent he would have said, so he did as told and the woman turned her head back to the window to look outside.

They drove for an hour, maybe more, before Norman came back to his senses too, groaning next to Jeffrey. The latter looked at his friend and when they exchanged a look he signalled him to stay quiet by putting a finger in front of his mouth. Norman frowned but did not say a word, he looked at his hands, tied and then at Jeffrey's, tied too, then he looked up and noticed the woman behind them. She turned her gaze towards him and just said:

"You stay down and quiet too."

Before turning back to the window again. Jeffrey wondered why her eyes looked normal this time.

Norman looked back at Jeffrey and silently articulated 'What the fuck is going on?'. Jeffrey just shrugged shaking his head as an 'I don't know'. The two men stayed silent for a while, then Norman finally asked to the woman:

"Where are we going? What do you want from us?"

Jeffrey clenched his teeth, worried about what might be the strange woman's reaction, wondering if Norman had seen the strange eyes, and he was right to be worried.

In a split second she had moved from her sit to sitting on Norman's hips, pinning him down violently on the floor in the process and placing a hand on his throat, choking him. Norman looked startled, eyes wide open and gaping for a second before he realised he couldn't breathe any more and lifted his hands to try to remove the woman's, unsuccessfully, he clenched his teeth looking frightened and Jeffrey pleaded his friend's cause to the woman who ignored him.

When Norman looked at her face to try and ask her to let him go too, he noticed that her eyes were now of an orange-copperish colour and seemed to be glowing, he blinked and wondered if he saw that because of the lack of oxygen, before he stopped thinking completely and moved his body erratically, desperately trying to breathe, feeling his heart banging in his head louder and louder, his eyes getting closer to pop out of his skull.

Next to them Jeffrey was imploring the woman to stop and when she finally did, Norman coughed violently between each desperate gasp of air he took in, several minutes passed before he could breathe almost normally again.

The woman was still riding him and looking at him, waiting patiently until he looked like he could process what she was about to say, she leaned her body until her nose was almost touching Norman's nose and said:

"You will learn to obey or you will suffer. Is that clear?"

She tilted her head to the side, visibly waiting for an answer so Norman replied in a croaky voice :

"Yeah okay."

Her eyes were definitely glowing and he felt his body shiver with fear, was it him or did she look scarier by the second? He froze completely when she licked his lips. Then she said:

"Now turn your head to the side, offer me your neck."

The demand was odd, but his throat was still sore from the strangulation, so he just complied and turned his head to the side, feeling completely afraid of her, he was a warrior on set but in real life he was just a normal guy and all this was far from normal. She leaned forward and licked his neck, that made him shiver more but then she bit him and that was just painful, he screamed before clenching his teeth because she wasn't stopping, he felt her teeth pierce through his flesh and go deeper and gaped silently in pain and stupefaction. And then..., then she was sucking his blood, he could feel the suction, hear it, it was so close to his ear, there was no doubt possible. His eyes were wide open like his mouth and the only sound he could make was a soft whine. Terror was taking him but he could not move an inch.

Next to them Jeffrey was watching the scene looking stunned and horrified at the same time, unable to say a word, probably not believing what his eyes were seeing. Then the car stopped, the driver said something and the woman stopped too, licked Norman's bite marks and got up, opened the van's door and stepped out, leaving like nothing had happened.

On the floor Norman wasn't moving, barely breathing from what Jeffrey could tell, his eyes were still fixed on the ceiling and his body was slightly shaking.

"Norman? Can you hear me? Norman?"

He moved towards his friend and put his tied hands on his shoulder to shake him gently, feeling more and more worried.

"Come on man, look at me. Norman?!"

Finally Norman looked at him, eyes fluttering and his breathing suddenly sounded more shaky, but at least he was breathing, Jeffrey felt some relief in that, until he saw the bite marks on his friend's neck.

"Fuck man..." He frowned and Norman raised his hands to take his hands, visibly looking for some sort of comfort.

"I'm so sorry man, this is fucked up."

He did not get the time to say anything else because the woman was back.

"You, out of the van." She spat at him.

He did not want to let go of Norman but did not feel like he had any other option so he looked at his friend and clenched his teeth before saying to him:

"I'm sorry."

He let go of his hands and Norman whined softly, watching his friend exit the vehicle. Then a man came, picked him up and dragged him out of the van like he weighed nothing.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly and they were now near the coast at the top of a cliff. Norman watched the woman walking towards the hedge holding Jeffrey by the arm and as his friend turned around to look at him he vanished into thin air. Norman blinked and looked at the man holding him, but said man did not react, instead he took closed the van's door, took Norman in his arms bride's style and walked in the same direction. Within a few seconds they weren't outside any more but _inside_ something, Norman blinked again, the woman was there with Jeffrey who was looking as astonished as him about the change of scenery.

The woman led the group to a small room, elevator sized, and when its doors closed there was a beeping sound and suddenly the whole room was sprayed with some sort of gas, it felt tingly on the skin and very prickly in the eyes. It lasted a few seconds before air was sprayed, stopped and doors opened on the other side.

They walked out and followed a long corridor that led them to big doors into a huge room, ball-room sized, with a see-through ceiling where they could see the sky, it was quite impressive really since there did not seem to be any kind of structure holding it. They crossed the room and followed another corridor to finally end up in front of another pair of big doors. The woman turned around and said:

"You guys want to stay quiet for your own sake, don't look at the queen, keep your eyes down, don't talk unless invited to." 

They both looked at her incredulous, Norman nodded slightly and Jeffrey replied:

"Okay."

The woman turned around and pushed the doors open, they all entered the room, it was of smaller size with the same sky-ceiling and what looked like a throne was at its other end, but no-one was sitting on it. They all walked closer to it and stopped, the woman said out loud:

"Your highness, here are the two men you wanted, Norman Reedus and Jeffrey Dean Morgan." Then she just stood silent and still.

From nowhere, since there was no other visible door, came a woman, she was dressed in a long golden dress, definitely looking like royalty with the way she held herself, walking slowly towards the small group. She had long black hair and a very pale skin, she could have looked beautiful but the first word that came to Jeffrey's mind was _scary_ , not beautiful. He swiftly looked down, remembering the woman's advice.

When the queen arrived at their height, she stopped and looked at Norman in the man's arms ans asked:

"Did you feed on that one?"

The woman lowered her head and answered with a smirk:

"He was giving me trouble mother and he smelled so nice..." She looked up with puppy's eyes and added "sorry!"

That made Jeffrey feel like punching her in the face.

The queen winced a little and moved to place a hand on Norman's neck to feel his pulse or something, the latter flinched in the guard's arms, trying to move away but could not, feeling too weak to move, so he looked at the queen wary. She looked at him straight in the eyes and he felt even more unsettled, her eyes were glowing red and somehow, that looked even more frightening than the orange glow so he lowered his gaze, a whine escaping his mouth. Jeffrey felt like someone had just punched him in the guts and clenched his teeth, the queen looked at him and he swiftly moved his eyes down.

"He's too weak to be offered to your brother right now." She continued now looking angrily at her daughter before turning back to Norman and pressing her index onto his carotid, then something sharp pierced his skin and he could not hold back the scream that came out of his mouth before he clenched his teeth looking at her. Jeffrey's head had moved at the sound and he was torn in two between fear and the need to help his friend, but what could he do? The queen looked at him again and he clenched his teeth, feeling utterly scared from her presence even though she was a few feets away from him, but then Norman asked:

"Wha...what are you doing to me?" Because he could feel something being injected into him, it felt warm and strange, making his head dizzy. The queen turned her gaze back to him and replied:

"This will help you get better faster boy. Now you get some rest." Norman blinked a few times and before she removed her hand he could feel himself slowly passing out, he looked at Jeffrey who looked just as scared as he was and then everything went dark.

Jeffrey had watched the whole scene feeling helpless about it all, he just stood there without a word. The queen turned to him and suddenly he felt like breathing was harder than before, the scary woman made the room smaller, she had an aura of violence emanating from her that was just overwhelming. Jeffrey felt a shiver run through his entire body and let out a shaky breath when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"So you're Jeffrey, or should I say 'Negan', the character on that show that my son likes so much." Jeffrey could tell she was smiling. "I have to admit, you _are_ very good looking indeed, I understand why he likes you... Look at me."

Jeffrey raised his head and looked at her, she moved closer to him and added:

"Now I know you'd rather kiss your friend here but I want you to kiss me." He raised his eyebrows and then frowned before finally complying and kissing her on the cheek like he would have done with any fan, trying not to think why she would say that about him and Norman. As soon as he was done she smirked, tilted her head and added: "Oh Jeffrey, don't be so prude, give me a proper kiss, the 'French' kind, you know?" She looked like she was teasing him but not joking about it, it felt more like a threat than anything else so Jeffrey reluctantly leaned forward and kissed her and she grabbed his neck to deepen the kiss, soon he felt kind of aroused and hot, he wanted to kiss her more but she moved away, leaving him panting and in a daze. She smiled and turned to her daughter again.

"Take them to a room to rest, have them fed properly and don't feed on them any more!" And she left.

The daughter did as told and soon the two men were in a room with two beds, the guard laid Norman on one of them before removing his shoes and putting some blankets on him, then left, the daughter who had escorted Jeffrey by the arm looked at him and said that someone would bring them food before she left too.

Norman was out and Jeffrey was feeling weird, still kind of aroused, when he looked at his friend sleeping he suddenly felt like hugging him, so he went towards his bed, laid next to him and did as he desired. His feelings were in a mess, he wanted to kiss Norman but that felt strange, was it because of what the queen had said or did she saw something that was already there? They had known each other for a long time and they both had beautiful girls they loved in their life, but at the same time if he could admit it to himself, he had always felt different when he was around Norman, more like himself, more like a crazy kind of giggly child, more protective also, more alive. He groaned softly and buried his nose in Norman's neck, smelling him, he realised that he actually really liked his smell too, kissed his neck and felt like he was blushing. He froze when he heard the sound of a door sliding open and turned around swiftly.

A woman was carrying a tray filled with food and drinks, she placed it on a table and left the room without a word. Jeffrey turned back to Norman and buried his nose back into his neck, he just wanted to smell his scent. Shortly after he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> As always, I love comments, so please write me something! ;)


	2. You and I are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey and Norman learn why they have been abducted and how things are going to be from now on...
> 
> _ _ _

When Norman woke up he was laying in a bed and someone was holding him tight, he turned his head slowly fearing who that might be because the last thing he could remember was being kidnapped and then meeting a queen with glowing red eyes. To his relief it was Jeffrey and he was still asleep, he wondered why his friend was holding onto him in such a way but simply put it on the account of them being in the same awkward shit. And he did not try to move because it felt nice, being in Jeffrey's arms, instead he looked around the room but the fact that he shifted slightly to see his surroundings woke his friend up anyway.

Jeffrey opened his eyes, feeling Norman move and suddenly realising he had fell asleep holding him, he took his arm off and looked at his friend before saying a croaky:

"Hey." To what Norman replied:

"Hey yourself." Jeffrey remembered where they where and what had happened to Norman and asked:

"How are you feeling man? Better?" Norman shifted position and sat before he answered:

"Yeah, I'm feeling better... but fuck! This is fucked up... we don't even know why we're here." Jeffrey sat too before he stood up feeling like stretching his legs and replied:

"Well, you might not remember on the account of that bitch fucking biting you and making you weak and all, but the queen said something about offering us to her son. So apparently you and I are a gift... I'm not sure..." He looked at Norman frowning. "Actually, _what_ do you remember? Because you looked like shit after that woman bit you... do you remember arriving here?"

"Yeah, kind of, it's all a bit blurry, I remember that queen you talked about but can't remember anything she said though..."He rubbed his head and felt his stomach gurgle in hunger, Jeffrey who was standing heard it too and smiled, pointed at the table and said:

"There's plenty of food apparently, I haven't looked at it yet." And he moved towards the table soon followed by a hungry Norman. They ate and Jeffrey tried to fill the blanks in his friend's memories, he wanted him to feel better even if that seemed like a lost fight considering their position.

"Yeah, apparently her son likes watching The Walking Dead, so I'm guessing that's why we're here? I don't know to be honest." He was about to add something when the sound of the sliding door interrupted him. A woman dressed in a sort of combat suit entered the room followed by two guards.

"The queen requires your presence, follow me." She turned around like she had no doubt about the fact that they would follow and they did, the two guards bringing up the rear. They followed her through the long corridor and into a room, the queen was there waiting with some other people, they all turned around and looked at them, whispering to each other as the queen signalled the woman escorting them to come forward. She did and the two guards pushed them to follow, when the woman bent a knee to put the other on the floor, pressing her right hand to her chest, bowing her head respectfully, the guards made Jeffrey and Norman kneel down completely and pushed their heads to make them look down, which they both did.

"The humans you requested my queen." Said the woman.

"Thank you Surya, you may go now." The woman stood up and left, the two guards did not move, the queen came towards Norman and said:

"Norman, stand up child, let me look at you." Norman felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard his name and then felt like he had trouble breathing but stood up obediently, conscientiously avoiding looking at her.

"Good boy." She said and that sent a wave of heat though Jeffrey's body, which in turn made him feel weird about his own reaction, why was he feeling so annoyed at her for talking that way to his friend? For he was feeling more than just protective.

The queen raised her hand to Norman's neck and he reacted by catching it before it landed on him, moving his body backwards and then he froze when she made a 'tut-tut-tut' sound of reprimand that made him stop breathing for a second. Jeffrey tried to take a glance warily in their direction, trying to keep his head lowered but definitely worried about what the queen might do.

"Take your hand off boy and don't move." She spoke in a calm and low voice but it really felt like a threat and Norman shivered as he took his hand off, breathing shakily, unable to move any more. She proceeded to touching his neck, pressing at his carotid for a few seconds then she asked him to look at her, he did and he felt even more scared looking at her red eyes staring into his like she was seeing inside him. Then she took one of his hands and felt his pulse on his wrist before declaring:

"You're well enough." She smiled and Norman saw her fangs, long and sharp, that made him shiver again, his mind started running horror scenarios about how he was going to die and he clenched his teeth. The queen turned her gaze to Jeffrey and told him to stand up and look at her too, he did and she told them:

"You two are here as a _present_ for my son, so behave. He loves your TV show and will be delighted to have you." She smiled. "Be obedient and he _probably_ won't kill you." The people around them laughed a little when she said that and Norman felt despair invade him while Jeffrey felt like punching them all in the face, bastards. "Now, you will turn around and face this way, I want him to be surprised! When you are presented to him, I want you to look up at him and bow respectfully, is that understood?" Jeffrey frowned as Norman nodded silently lowering his head. "Now that's _not_ a proper answer boys. Did you understand what I just ordered you?" Norman was quick to respond:

"Yes mam' I understand." And Jeffrey looked at him before he said:

"Yes, it's understood." The people around them whispered again, about being rude and stupid humans or something along those lines. The queen tilted her head and walked closer to them and continued:

"Did the fact that I'm _a queen_ elude you boys? I'm not your 'mam'" She looked at Norman and he felt like an iron weight had just landed on his shoulders, he heard the guard behind him exhale sharply, probably getting some iron too in the process. And he shivered, unable to say anything, looking at her wary. "And I won't tolerate any disrespect." She looked at Jeffrey who bowed his head immediately and said without thinking any further:

"I apologise your majesty." She looked satisfied and pointed at the wall behind them, the guards pushed them to face it before standing behind them to hide their presence.

Jeffrey looked at Norman who seemed to be somewhere else, his body slightly shaking, sweat on his forehead, that worried him and he whispered:

"Norman, look at me man." But it seemed like he was not hearing him so he grabbed his hand to get his attention and that made him jump a little before he looked at him. "I'm right here man, you hang in there all right?" Norman felt some comfort in his friend's touch and held him tighter as he nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Behind them, one of the guards shushed them quietly.

A door opened and a man came in, he was tall and tanned with glowing hazelnut eyes, short dark hair and a three days beard, when he saw the queen he smiled and said:

"Mother, my dear queen, it's been too long!"

"Ishraï, my beloved son, it has been too long indeed!" She opened her arms and he swooped her off her feet happily, the people around them whispered, apparently this was not good manners for royalty. The prince put his mother down and talked to her before he took his time to salute each of the people present in the room, gifts were given to him, apparently he had been away for a long time. Then the queen grinned and said:

"My dear son, I too have a gift for you." She gestured towards the guards who took the hint and made their prisoners turn around. Remembering what they had been ordered Norman looked at the man and made a bow, soon imitated by Jeffrey, then they both stood still and silent. The man looked truly surprised and it took him a few minutes before he chuckled and looked at his mother and said:

"Mother, you always find the perfect gifts for me! Thank you." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, making the crowd whisper again about his manners or something but the queen did not seem to be bothered by any of it. Then he walked towards the two prisoners and looked at them from head to toe, licking his lips and nodding with a grin on his face. Norman felt sick and his legs started shaking threatening to stop holding his weight, he felt his breath getting shorter and did not realise he was loosing his balance until the prince grabbed him before he actually fell.

"Whoa, I've got you Daryl. Feeling a bit weak?" Norman groaned and tried to get his legs to work but somehow that proved impossible, he clenched his teeth. The queen said:

"Sorry about this son, your sister fed on him when she went to fetch them for me. I suppose he's weaker than I imagined." Jeffrey looked at her sending daggers before looking back at Norman worried about him.

"That's all right, I'll take care of him and feed on the other one." Replied the prince to his mother with a wink. And Jeffrey felt uneasy.

Prince Ishraï lifted Norman like he weighted nothing and took him in his arms bride's style, one of the guards moved towards him and said:

"Your majesty, allow me?" Ishraï shook his head and replied:

"That's all right, I like his smell." And he winked at the guard. "Take the rest of my presents instead and follow me. The guard nodded and replied a polite:

"Yes your majesty." Before he picked up the presents as told.

"Mother, I will go to my chambers now, enjoy my presents and get some rest. I'll see you later?" Asked the prince and the queen replied:

"Take your time my dear, I'll see you tomorrow." Ishraï nodded and left the room, the guard behind Jeffrey did not need to push him for him to follow where Norman was taken. They all walked down a long corridor and Norman looked at Jeffrey feeling ill at ease about being carried like this and that made Jeffrey even more angry. When they finally arrived at the prince's room, the guard behind Jeffrey swiftly moved ahead to open the doors and they all went in.

It was a nice looking sort of big loft, with an L shaped living-room and a sort of small kitchen in one side, a large desk with book shelves on the other side and two doors on the third wall which was decorated with paintings, sculptures and a wide fireplace in front of which a big and comfortable looking carpet was laid on the floor. The ceiling was transparent here too and they could see clouds passing above their heads. It all looked quite comfortable and inviting, very unlike the rest of the ship that suddenly seem quite austere in comparison.

Ishraï sat Norman on the couch and told Jeffrey to join him there, which he gladly did while the the prince told the guard where to put the presents he was carrying, Jeffrey thought that he seemed cooler now that they were not surrounded by people because he talked to the guards quite casually and even gave them some of his presents winking and making them smile in return. After a few more words they left and closed the doors behind them.

The prince went straight to his kitchen/bar and poured himself a drink, swallowed a few sips before asking his new prisoners:

"Can I offer you guys a drink? I have Whisky, Rhum, Tequila and other alcohols or non-alcoholic beverages. What would you like?" He looked like a very normal person and that was quite unsettling for Jeffrey who had prepared a very angry speech. In stead he just asked for a Whisky and looked at Norman who shook his head no. The prince prepared Jeffrey's drink and walked towards them, gave his drink to the man and then looked at Norman who had not said a word, he sat next to him but not too close, as if he wanted to give him his personal space. He took another sip of his drink, conscious that the two humans were staring at him silently then he said:

"I'm sorry that you've been brought here." He looked at them and he truly looked like he was. "My mother... well, let's just say that she doesn't understand me, never has, never will..." He looked sadden but took a sharp breath and continued. "She thinks this is what I want, and it probably _should be_ considering my position, what I am... but it's _not_." He looked at them and made a face. "If I could let you go I would, but for many reasons I just can't, so we're gonna have to make do." He looked at the two men to see if they were following him, they seemed unsettled as could be expected, so he continued. "You will both live here with me because that's what's expected, I have a room for you. Then I will feed on you because that's expected too and also because I need it, but I will make sure this is not painful for you, I'm nothing like my sisters, since I understand you've met one of them. I'm not violent or sadistic." He looked at them to make a point. "And for the rest we'll see as we go along." He wanted to tell them about the fact that he would probably have sex with them too, because that was expected too and the other vampires would smell it on them if that did not happen, but he thought that it could wait a little longer because they already looked very unsettled. "Well, do you have questions?"

Jeffrey was staring at him with his untouched drink in his hand, he had about a million questions but did not really know where to start, this was just too fucked up, so he looked at Norman, maybe he could start? But Norman was staring at the prince too, frowning and teeth clenched, dead silent. The prince did not insist he just said:

"Well, feel free to ask me anything whenever you want. You'll stay in these quarters for the moment being, we'll see later about letting you go elsewhere on board. Might be a bit dangerous for the moment." The prince was thinking about how they could misbehave in so many ways and get punished for it, he wanted to protect them both and his quarters were safe for sure, even if it was a rather small space to live in, it was better than risking them meeting with his sisters for example.

Since they did not say a word he nodded and stood up, walked to the door on the right and said: "This is your room." As he opened the door and left it opened. He came back to the couch, sat next to Norman again and told him: "My sister has taken quite a lot of blood from you, I need to give you a sort of venom that will help your body restore itself." He showed his index and a sharp and thin fingernail slowly came out of it, Norman made a face remembering the sharp sting of the queen stabbing his neck, Ishraï must have read his thoughts because he added: "I can inject it to you in your arm, it's the least painful way, but you need it, there's no question about it... I don't want to have to force you." He looked like he meant it and Norman was actually feeling like shit and realised that he most probably needed it indeed, so he exhaled and nodded saying in a hoarse voice:

"Alright, do it." As he extended his left arm towards the prince. To his surprise the latter replied:

"Thank you Norman." So he knew his name realised Norman, why had he called him Daryl before?

The injection wasn't so painful in the arm but it made him feel dizzy nonetheless, the prince told him it might make him feel a bit sleepy, but to his annoyance, he actually fell asleep completely within a few minutes.


	3. The new owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, I think my muse left on this story!
> 
> I might come back to finish it later... I might not...

Ishraï looked at Jeffrey looking a bit surprised about Norman falling asleep completely and said:

"We'll take him to his bed later if he doesn't wake up before then." And the man nodded in approval, he felt better about keeping an eye on Norman than having him in another room.

Jeffrey was somehow feeling grateful to the prince for acting so humanly and gently towards them and especially towards Norman, after taking a few sips of his Whisky he felt a bit more relaxed and tried to start a conversation with the prince since it seemed like they were going to be here for a while.

"So, 'Ishraï' is it?" The prince looked at him and nodded, so he continued: "From what I understand you're not the typical vampire prince?" Said prince chuckled and nodded as he replied:

"You can say that yes." Jeffrey felt like he could be himself and continued:

"Do you realise how weird and fucked up this is for us? As _humans_ I mean." Ishraï winced and looked at him nodding again.

"Yeah I do, I actually feel more like a human than like my peers... Even though there are things I can't avoid, like feeding on blood, because that's my nature and I can't live otherwise, and believe me I've tried!" He looked sad again, took a breath and a sip of his Whisky so Jeffrey kept on talking.

"You said you couldn't let us go, does that mean ' _for the moment_ ' or more like ' _forever_ '?" Jeffrey felt his heart racing in his chest right after he asked the question, fearing the worst.

"Well, I don't know to be honest, it depends on a lot of things out of my control, but like I said if I could I would and if an opportunity presents itself, I will free you." That felt like a non-answer to Jeffrey but he nodded because the prince seemed honest and took a mouthful of his drink.

"You told us a few things about being here with you, and said we'll see about the rest as we go along… can you tell me what you meant, since we have time right now?"

Ishraï still wasn’t sure he should engage on the sex subject, but as he started to feel a bit light-headed with the alcohol he somehow thought it could not be that bad so he tried to explain it as much subtlety as he could, knowing that to Americans it could be a sensitive subject.

“Well, there one main thing I haven’t talked about, it’s one of those things that are expected from me, _from us_.” He felt like this wasn’t going well as Jeffrey was looking at him frowning and took another big mouthful of his whisky, finishing his glass. He continued talking as he got up and went to get the bottle back with him, poured himself another drink and offered the bottle to Jeffrey who gladly took it and poured himself another glass as he listened.

“Vampires have highly sensitive senses, we can hear, see, smell much better than humans can, so when we own a human, it is customary to sort of mark them with our smell so that other vampires know straight away that they are already someone’s property and who exactly. And there’s only one way to to that...” He looked at Jeffrey wincing a little and continued: “… the only way is to have sex with them.” He stopped and waited for the man’s reaction, Jeffrey’s eyebrows lifted themselves up and he took a deep breath, rubbed his face with his hand and said a low:

“Right.” He wasn’t expecting anything like this and if the idea of having sex with a vampire was strange and a bit scary to say the least, the idea of Norman having sex with a vampire was making him feel even worst, he looked at his sleepy friend without really thinking about it and Ishraï noticed it so he casually said:

“I understand how weird and unpleasant the idea of sharing your boyfriend must be, but it is imperative that I mark you both for _all of our sakes_.” Jeffrey looked at him surprised about the ‘boyfriend’ in his sentence and he stammered:

“What… he’s not my… hum, we’re just friends Norman and I.” And somehow as he said it it sounded wrong and the prince looked at him slightly frowning like he was not believing him neither but he just said:

“Oh... okay, my mistake.” There was an awkward silence before Jeffrey started talking again.

"When you say _for all of our sakes_ , what do you mean exactly? Aren't you a prince, can't you do whatever you want? Earlier it seemed like you weren't following the rules properly, people around were whispering about it." Ishraï looked at him and made a yes and no answer, nodding and shaking his head at the same time.

"Well, I'm allowed some liberties _because_ I am a prince, but then I have obligations _because of it_ too. And bonding and marking my humans is one of them. When I say _for all of our sakes_ , for _you_ it means protection from the other vampires, because you probably don't know it but you smell _absolutely delicious_ you and your friend, like candy for a vampire really... and since you were offered to me by the queen, that makes you even more desirable. And for me, well, it will keep me safe from my mother's wrath, she makes people respect the rules and we, as royalty are to be an example or be used as one, either way works for her." Jeffrey looked a bit horrified and the prince continued: "Don't forget, this is not a human society, things are very different here."

Ishraï decided this was enough talking for the moment and said:

"Alright Jeffrey, I'm feeling quite tired now, how about we all get some rest?" He looked at Norman sleeping soundly between them and Jeffrey nodded before emptying his glass. The prince took Norman in his arms before Jeffrey could say anything and carried him to their new bedroom.

Said bedroom was large and looked like a comfortable hotel room with its twin double beds, wardrobes and small writing desks, to Jeffrey's surprise, one of the wardrobe was filled with his clothes! He looked inside the other one and it was filled with Norman's personal clothes, he looked at Ishraï eyebrows raised:

"Those are our clothes... how did they get here?" The prince looked at the clothes and replied:

"Well, my mother is very thorough so I suppose she probably sent someone to pick them up at your place." Suddenly a cold sweat ran down Jeffrey's spine, he thought about his wife and kid and what could have happened if they interrupted a stranger picking up his belongings, his mind went through the worst scenarios within a few seconds and the prince asked:

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't know... my wife and kid live with me, what if they..." Ishraï interrupted him:

"Don't worry about it, stealth is one of my mother's imperatives, no-one is to know that we exist, so I know for a fact that your wife and kids never crossed path with whoever was sent to pick up your belongings, and don't worry, since it was a minor task, it couldn't have been one of my sisters." Jeffrey didn't seem completely reassured so he continued: "Would you feel better if I asked for whoever accomplished the task to come here and tell us how it went?" The man nodded so Ishraï used a sort of wrist-band he was wearing to call for that someone and then told Jeffrey said person was on its way. Shortly after a woman arrived, she explained how she waited until the place was empty to gather everything and as the queen had told her to do, left a note in Jeffrey's handwriting to say he was going away with no further explanation except a 'sorry'. The man felt tears come up in his eyes and thanked the woman who left.

Then he went back to his room and the prince closed the door with a 'good night' to which Jeffrey politely replied before sobbing in his pillow, mostly thinking about his son growing up without a father and that was braking his heart.

When Norman woke up it was still dark and he was in a comfortable bed, he sat down and a small light turned itself on above his night stand. He looked around, Jeffrey was asleep in the bed next to his and it looked like he was in a hotel room but it seemed different, when he looked at the ceiling and saw the sky it all came back to him, he clenched his teeth and got out of bed to inspect the room, he found his clothes in a wardrobe and frowned, walked to a door and opened it to find a bathroom, with again, his belongings on the shelves and that felt bizarre, there was an Italian shower and a bathtub, a toilet and two sinks, everything looked nice and that annoyed him a little. He felt hungry so he closed the door and went for the other door hoping it would lead him to the living area and its kitchen, he hoped there would be food there because... do vampires eat food? He hoped he wouldn't find blood bags in the fridge.

As he opened the door, the lights came on in the large room, first only on the side where he was then as he moved towards the kitchen the rest of the light turned themselves on too. He opened the cupboards doors ans was happy to find all sorts of food, even stuff he had at home and he wondered if it actually came from his home like the rest of his stuff, he grabbed a few things to make himself a sandwich and went to sit in the couch to eat. Since there was no TV apparently, he just went on thinking about things, wondered how his girlfriend was doing, if anyone had noticed their disappearance yet before he heard a door open and saw the prince, he felt a little ill at ease about nosing around his place to find food in the middle of the night, but then he had been bitten and needed his strength back, the prince had said so himself, therefore he supposed that was alright. Still he looked at the vampire coming his way a bit wary, the latter said:

"Hi Norman, nice to see you looking in better shape. I see you found the food, good. If there's anything else you guys need, just make a list and we'll get it for you." He came to the couch and sat next to him, a bit closer than the last time, looking sleepy. Norman didn't move, he kept on eating his sandwich silently so the prince kept on talking to him: "I really enjoyed watching you play in The Walking Dead, it's a pity you won't continue... my mother really doesn't understand much about me." He winced. "Jeffrey and I talked for a while last evening, there's a few things I told him that you also need to know." 

The prince explained to Norman everything about bonding and marking them as soon as possible and the latter nearly chocked on his sandwich, but then the idea of facing the sister again and feeling helpless like he had been was probably worse, or was it? He could not decide and asked for more informations:

"So we need to have sex, but why is that, I mean how does your smell get on me?" As soon as he had asked the question an answer came to his mind but he did not want to think about it and just waited for the vampire's answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta-read and English isn't my first language. I do my best!
> 
> Feel free to correct me if you want! ;)
> 
> And also : I love comments :)


End file.
